


Voice Synthesizer University

by orphan_account



Category: UTAU, Vocaloid
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Accidental Bondage, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alcoholic Meiko (Vocaloid), Alcoholic Yowane Haku, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Seduction, BDSM, Bad Flirting, Badass CUL, Bananas, Bars and Pubs, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bikinis, Birthday Cake, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, Bisexuality, Biting, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Board Games, Breakfast in Bed, Breasts, Brothels, Brother-Sister Relationships, Cake, Car Accidents, Car Chases, Car Sex, Card Games, Casual Sex, Cell Phones, Chair Bondage, Cheat Sheets, Cheating, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Comfort Sex, Coming Out, Competition, Concerts, Condoms, Cowgirl Position, Crossdressing, Crying, Dance-Offs, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dancing and Singing Competition, Dandere Gumi (Vocaloid), Dandere Utatane Piko, Dean Big Al (Vocaloid), Dean Sweet Ann (Vocaloid), Dirty Dancing, Divine Diva, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dorms, Drama, Drama & Romance, Draw Me Like One of Your French Girls, Drawing, Dream Sex, Dress Up, Dressing Room Sex, Drug Abuse, Drug Dealer Kasane Teto, Drug Dealing, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Drugs, Drunk Sex, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, Ejaculate, Erections, Erotic Poetry, Erotica, Exams, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Retellings, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fight Sex, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Food Fight, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Ejaculation, Forced Orgasm, Forced Prostitution, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Gambling, Gamer Kagamine Len, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Gay Bar, Gay Sex, Gen, Groping, Guitars, Hair Braiding, Hair-pulling, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Heavy Drinking, Hentai, Holidays, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Homoromantic, Homosexuality, Horny Teenagers, Hurricanes & Typhoons, Ice Cream, Ice Cream Parlors, Ice Play, Ice Skating, Idol CYBER DIVA, Idol Stardust (Vocaloid), Idols, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Inappropriate Behavior, Inappropriate Erections, Inappropriate Humor, Japanese Rope Bondage, Kagamine Len Has OCD, Keytar, Kissing Games, Lapdance, Large Breasts, Leeks, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Light Angst, Light Bondage, Limousine Sex, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, Love Letters, Love Triangles, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Lust, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Making Up, Male Homosexuality, Male Vocaloid 6, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Masturbation in Shower, Melodrama, Men Crying, Missionary Position, Moaning, Modeling, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, No Strings Attached, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Sexual Bondage, Nosebleed, Nude Modeling, Nude Photos, Nudity, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive-Compulsive Disorder, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Otaku Kagamine Len, Outdoor Sex, Painting, Panties, Partial Nudity, Pen Pals, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pervert Kagamine Len, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Piano, Piano Sex, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Pillow Talk, Playboy Kagamine Len, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Poetry, Pole Dancing, Pool Table Sex, Porn, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Pretending to Be Gay, Prostitute Oliver (Vocaloid), Prostitution, Pubic Hair, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Quickening Sex, Race, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rapist Tonio (Vocaloid), Rebellion, Rebels, Recreational Drug Use, Red String of Fate, Restaurants, Riding, Role Models, Romeo and Juliet References, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Rumors, Scarves, Scary Movies, School Clubs, Schoolboys, Schoolgirls, Secret Santa, Secretly a Virgin, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Sensual Play, Sensuality, Sex, Sex Club, Sex Games, Sex Positions, Sex Shop, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexting, Sexual Tension, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex, Showing Off, Shyness, Sibling Incest, Sing-Offs, Singing, Singing Competition, Sleep Groping, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Sleepovers, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Smoking, Smut, Snow and Ice, Snowball Fight, Song Lyrics, Song Parody, Songwriting, Spanking, Sports, Stockings, Strip Games, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Summer Vacation, Table Sex, Tattoos, Teacher Kaito (Vocaloid), Teacher LEON (Vocaloid), Teacher LOLA (Vocaloid), Teacher Meiko (Vocaloid), Teacher-Student Relationship, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, The Little Mermaid Elements, Threesome - M/M/M, Thumb-sucking, Tickle Fights, Tour Bus, Tour Bus Sex, Touring, True Love, Truth or Dare, Twerking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Masturbation, Underage Prostitution, Underage Sex, Undressing, Vacation, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day Fluff, Video & Computer Games, Virginity, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning, Wedding Rings, Weddings, Wet Dream, Wet Kissing, Wine, Writing, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body, Yaoi, Young Love, Yuri, bras, casino - Freeform, dancing competition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The voice synthesizers have graduated from their final years of Voice Synthesizer High and have earned promotions to go to Voice Synthesizer University. But the most unthinkable of consequences, solutions, and actions happen to everyone in the university, and it is their own job to keep it all a secret and to trust no one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome, one and all, to Voice Synthesizer University!

 The alarm went on. It was a simple melody of a voice vocalizing. Miku tapped on the screen of her phone with her index finger, turning the alarm off. She grabbed it from the counter and turned on a news station. She placed the phone back on the counter. She then got up from her bed. She then walked over to the counter to see her reflection in the mirror. There was a blue hairbrush near the phone. Miku grabbed it and started to brush her two extended ponytails that touched the floor. After all the dust disappeared from her locks, she walked over a bag to undress herself from her pajamas. She started off with her shirt and opened the bag. She folded the shirt and placed it in an empty corner. Her skirt was last and stripped herself off of that too. There was no need to fold it because the space was big enough to fit in the skirt. Miku zipped the bag up and walked over to the bed. She held onto her bra and started to hook it up. She then opened her deodorant bottle and rubbed it on her armpits twice, one by one. She then threw it to the trashcan because it was about to finish. Thankfully, she had more. Miku then put the black uniform shirt on. Then she put on the pleated skirt. Lastly, she stepped into the uniform shoes. The shoes had a little bit of heel into it, but the school accepted it. Miku then placed the bags on her arms and back. She then grabbed her phone and put it inside of her purse. As she shut off her phone, the music automatically turned off. The last thing Miku grabbed was her keys and a sighed piece of paper to return. She ran out of her house. As she was running, she could hear heavy breathing and heartbeat pound from her chest. She could hear exclamations from her beloved neighbors.

 "Goodbye, Miku!"

 "Enjoy the dorms!"

 "Have fun!"

 Miku smiled at all angles and shouted back at everyone.

 "Thank you all! I will never forget you!"

 Miku then paused to see the entire university. The students, from first-years to four-years were crowding it all. The university looked like it was ten mansions combined into one.

 Voice Synthesizer University was made to be a large university with many dorms because many students were successful in singing songs if they won a singing competition or at least were the main singer or main backup singer of a concert.

 Miku continued to run into the crowd and join it. She could see familiar faces from all angles, including her friends.

 A booming sound shook the floors, making all students gasp. Non-toxic gas spread out the entire area, making students have slight difficulty to see. The audience of older teens then cheeered loudly as they saw two figures, one female and one male.

 "Give it up for your two Deans, Big Al and Sweet Ann, everybody!" screamed a female voice from the megaphone. As she said these words, the gas faded away. The audience replied with a supporting cheer.

 "Who are those?" said a female voice eagerly. Miku could hear it so she paid attention to the person.

 "They are Big Al and Sweet Ann," said another female voice. "They are the Deans of the university. They have been Deans for thirteen years- in fact, they became Deans of the university a week after they got married."

 The other voice squealed. "My two idols!"

 "Please calm down."

 "Alright, new recruits and old recruits, come inside to Voice Synthesizer University!" Big Al and Sweet Ann said in unison. They quickly went back inside the university, letting all other students come in as they please. They rammed inside the university like rampaging bulldozers. As Miku tried to enter in peacefully, other students pushed her over and almost stepped on her carelessly.

 "Miku?" gasped a familiar voice.

 Miku turned around to see the twins, Kagamine Rin and Len.

 "Rin! Len!" Miku gasped. She then got up to hug them both tightly.

 "I missed you guys so much!"

 "Even though you text us twice a week," Rin said with a sarcastic tone, even though it wasn't.

 Miku then let go of her grasp.

 "I'm confident that this year is going to be fun!" she said joyfully.

 Len chuckled. "I agree, Miku. This is going to be so fun that I hope that nothing will go wrong!"

 Miku smiled.

 "Yeah!"

 What the three friends didn't know was that another student was sneaking up behind them, even though the rambling cloud of students was somehow continuing. The student finally let out a squeal as she jumped onto Miku.

 "Hi, y'all!" the student yelped. It was Megurine Luka.

 "Luka!" Rin gasped.

 "What's up, guys!" Luka replied. "How was your summer break?"

 "Fun!" Rin said joyfully, hugging Len. "Me and Onii-chan went to a resort! It was educationally amusing! The pool was so clear like crystals! Or diamonds!"

 "The beds were comfortable too," Len sighed. "They let us keep the pillows."

 "Lucky!" gasped Luka shockingly. "The last resort I went to, it sucked donkey scrote!"

 "Do you even know what a scrote is?" Miku said dully.

 "Yes, I do!" Luka yelled out, stomping over to Miku. "It means scrotum! It is a part of a penis!"

 Len chuckled under his breath when Luka was screeching at the top of her lungs. He covered his lips with his right hand. He later on clasped his lips because the laugh was becoming hard to contain and keep in. His cheeks turned scarlet red and then he removed his hand. Luka then backed away from Miku, heavily breathing. Len then stared at Luka's chest. Her breasts were bouncing up and down. Her breasts size was a D-cup. That made Len blush even more. He stopped blushing as Luka turned around to him.

 "Attention, students!" said Big Al in the speaker. The hallways shut up silently and their eyes focused onto the square-shaped object.

 "Everyone, come to the theater, at once!" Big Al then continued, but with Sweet Ann joining along. Again, students were ramming like wild animals hungry for dinner. But these students were hungry for the special entrance that never got old. Big Al and Sweet Ann would welcome all students to Voice Synthesizer University and give out a heartwarming speech that slightly changed its words every year because of the students' risk-taking progress they did to just get to where they were now.

 "It's the big speech!" Miku gasped. Her eyes sparkled as she began to rin, getting herself lost herself in the crowd full of young adult voice synthesizer beings. "Come on, Rin! Len! Luka!"

 "Aww, ya better wait for me," Luka chuckled, following Miku. She could see her green ponytails bounce in the distance, having the same rhythm as Luka's bouncing breasts. Even with all the commotion, you could shockingly and surprisingly hear Luka's breasts bounce up and down closer to her chest.

 "Come on, Onii-chan," Rin happily stated, jumping up to grab her identical twin's hand. Len gasped as he forcefully ran along with Rin.

  _Oh, Miku... Luka... Onee-chan... Rin...,_ thought Len.  _I don't know what to say. All the memories we've spent together... They have always been beautifully crafted. Let's make other one this year and the year after that until we graduate completely from our dreams. Until then, we'll only get better._

As Len stopped thinking, the crowd only stopped inside of the theater and started to cheer again for the Deans. Big Al and Sweet Ann repeated another appearance, this time, fashion more visible. Sweet Ann wore her signature outfit: a silky white satin dress and white heels. Her blonde hair was in a bun that was locked by a crown made by her own hair. Big Al this time wore a black tuxedo with a red tie and leather black dress shoes.

 "Greetings, everyone!" Sweet Ann sang in the microphone. The crowd clapped and whooped in response.

 "Greetings, voice synthesizers, one and all, from Vocaloid..." Big Al said in his microphone. As he said the word "Vocaloid", all the Vocaloids let out their voice as loud as they can from the top of their computer-generated lungs. "... to UTAUloid!" Big Al continued. As he said "UTAUloid", all the UTAUloid let out their voice as loud as they can from the top of their computer-generated lungs.

 "You all know us two as Big Al..." Big Al said. The crowd cheered when that name came up.

 "... and Sweet Ann," Sweet Ann added. The crowd cheered when that name came up, but it mostly came from a male audience.

 "Oh, I hear more males than females!" Sweet Ann gasped. "Have you young men been using the private tab on the internet to try and listen to my adult songs without your mothers noticing? You  _perverts_!" The male audience laughed, along with Big Al.

 "Just make sure momma don't catch ya, baby," Big Al whispered deeply into the microphone, giving the audience quite an alluring wink. The female audience whooped swooning screams as his voice echoed from every angle of the theater.

 "Alright, alright, Big Al, oh, high and mighty sir," Sweet Ann mocked childishly. She then went back to her serious mode and stared at the audience. "But everyone, welcome to Voice Synthesizer University! I know you synthesizers have been singing deep down from the bottom of your hearts to find your special voice in yourself and you have found it. But in this university, we strong music teachers have taken it into a deeper level. Surely, LEON and LOLA, the English virtual soul synthesizers aren't that popular, but we got Kaito and Meiko! We got four of the most adult voice synthesizers to play teachers for you students in this university. They have beautiful, mature, smooth voices that will make you want to sing along with them. Please, check out their songs, they are amazing and they touched me too, along with Big Al's. Also,  _we_ aren't popular Vocaloids. We may have good voices, true like the four. But why? Why aren't we teachers with them, you ask? Well, it is because we two have been childhood friends and found each other collaborating a cover of an English song made by those humans whose lives are difficult and have a huge depthful definition like ours and we sang like two peas in a pod. That made us Deans. We started to collaborate more. Our original songs haven't gotten super popular, but it is worth it. Trust us."

 During that speech, some of the audience let out some silent tears. Big Al smiled and gave Sweet Ann respect.

 "Well said, Sweet Ann. I agree with you. But all this week, it's all about moving in into the dormitory. All students signed the paper that they would treat the dormitories with respect, like they were in their mother's friend's house."

 Big Al laughed along with the audience of young adults.

 But now came the well-known finale.

 "As we say the final sentence, all students are going to find their dorms! You ready, synthesizers?!" Big Al and Sweet Ann announced in unison.

 The synthesizers yelled from the top of their computer-generated lungs for the last time.

 "Are you ready?!"

 Another whoop.

 "3... 2... 1...  _welcome, one and all, to Voice Synthesizer University!"_


	2. Dormitories

 As the speech ended and the audience of voice synthesizers were unknowingly leading themselves to upstairs, Miku could tell that it was time to go to the dormitories. In fact, that's all Miku could think about. That was all her brain was focused on. She followed the audience that went upstairs and searched for her dorm room, "Dorm 01".  The dorm numbers was the number on the synthesizer's arm or a random number if the synthesizer wasn't given a specific number. Miku found the number and entered inside and slammed the door on the way. As she turned around to glance at the crowd through the newly polished glass window, the cloud of students was slowly fading away and turning into a small group of synthesizers to no students.

 "Well, it's time for me to unpack all this dang luggage," Miku muttered to herself. As she was unpacking, the twins were having a debate.

 "This is my room, Onii-chan!" Rin complained.

 "No, it's mine," Len hissed.

 "Shut up, you two," said a taller male with blue hair passing the twins without making any eye contact between them. "They're the same size of a room."

 "Oh, really?" Rin gasped happily. "Then this room is mine!" She zoomed into the dorm, now satisfied and not into probably some baby's cradle-sized dorm.

 Len muttered a curse under his breath and yelled across the hallway.

  _"How do you know?!"_

The male stopped walking. He turned around dramatically. Len gasped. It was Kaito. Fucking Kaito. It was the scarf-wearing ice cream lover man.

 "Kaito?!" Len shrilly said, backing up a step. Kaito let out a small chuckle to himself.

 "Call me Kaito-san from now on, okay?" he suggested to Len before turning around to continue to walk to his destination. Len's hair swayed through the breeze as he felt a painful shock go through his body. He then started to move uncontrollably, almost looking like he was doing a dance.

  _Kaito-san?! What the hell?!_ thought Len as he did his little "dance".  _I have to call one of my faithful friends that now?! Kaito-san?!_

As he was "dancing", a silent student with short green hair was already sitting down in her bed in her dorm. The room was completely tidy and neat and every piece of luggage was placed exactly where she wanted it to be. She started to write down sentences in her notebook.

  _Monday. September 1st. First day of school._

_My name is Gumi. I am now one of those students here in Voice Synthesizer University. Master, I hope you can hear me from here. I am so introverted right now. Like I do not belong here. I have an awkward sensation churning up in my stomach that outcomes noises when your stomach grumbles, longing for food so your body can have a healthy metabolism. But I am not hungry. I am churning because I am now seeing a blonde with a confused expression on his face do awkward types of movements that I am afraid I am not familiar with. I hope you can still hear me Master. Oh Master, if you can hear me, it would be a miracle from the heavens. Please send me some advice if you could._

_Gumi._

The green-haired girl then ripped the paper from her notebook and folded it in half. She then closed her notebook. The notebook had the word "DIARY" in large letters and an awkward, zigzag-looking font clearly printed on the cover, but it was not a diary.  _Not a diary._

"Oh, Onii-chan!" said Rin in a singsongy voice. "Can you please help me with my musical supplies?" As Len heard these words, he stopped dancing like a fool and walked over to Rin's dorm. What he didn't know is that another student that was in her dorm was snickering. She had a pure yellow ponytail along with pure yellow eyes.

 "Teto, did you see that?" she continued to snicker. "That idiotic son of a bitch was dancing like a jerk!" This "Teto" the snickering student was talking about was in her room, drawing on a large white blank sheet of paper. She had scarlet curls along with scarlet eyes.

 "I am practicing a drawing for my sake commercial, alright?" tsked Teto. She got an annoyed sigh from the yellow-ponytail freak.

 "You really need to stop making dumb alcohol stores sell your dumb sake," she replied. "Girls like you wouldn't look like they know much about the origin of sake."

 "Are you kidding me?" Teto laughed, slamming her pencil on the desk. She then turned her head around, meeting her neighbor's eyes. "This is the only way I can make money, Neru!"

 Neru rolled her bitchy yellow eyes in disgust. "Yeah, no shit Sherlock, that's the only fucking way you can make some damn money up in this joint. I can't believe an UTAUloid like you can sell sake.." - Teto was getting mad and growling under her breath - "I mean, mostly a well-known, famous Vocaloid would know an origin of sake. I mean, they were here way longer before us.." - Teto clenched her fists - "And besides, who the fuck would rename their own sake after their own name? I can see why this could go popular, with you being part of us UTAUs, but why? It's like renaming a leek after a speck of dust. Dust Leek? Kasane Teto Sake? Come on, girlfriend..." - Neru let out an unnecessary sigh, Teto's face turned red - "You can at least do better than  _this_ old dumb shitty ass motherfucker crap."

  _"GET OUT!"_ Teto shrilly squeaked at the top of her computer-generated lungs. Her scream was powerful enough to push Neru away from her sight. Teto then slammed the door shut and locked her door with the dorm key. But her scream was also powerful enough for others to hear. Most students covered their ears with their hands, wincing and growling at the almost-deafening pain they were witnessing. But just after that, an announcement was spoken through the speaker.

 "Would Kasane Teto and Akita Neru please come to the deans' office, thank you very much," said Big Al through the speaker (Neru and Teto left their current positions and walked diverse ways to the deans' office). His voice sounded serious and he wasn't going to play this time. He did act like a comedian, but he knew that there were moments of seriousness. Big Al wasn't stupid.

 In Luka's dorm, she locked her door and admired herself in the mirror. This time, it was her breasts. She slowly groped onto her own breasts with her right hand and took her time to carress them both.

  _Was... Len being a pervert and staring at my own boobs?_ she thought.  _I could never think Len being that way... He looks so innocent. I mean... sure, he has sang some perverted and not-so-innocent songs such as "Gigantic O.T.N." and "Pink Stick Luv" with Rin, but that doesn't mean he must act like one!_ \- Luka moved her hand to her next breast -  _No male should act like that. Not even Kaito. I mean... I am a mature lady. I may sing some perverted songs once in my life, but as a real person, do I act perverted? No! No, no! No, not at all! No, that's not the real Luka I'm looking for! That's not the real Megurine Luka! The real Megurine Luka is beautiful, kind, sweet, and adoring! All the peaceful adjectives you could think of!_ \- Luka stopped and then let go of her grip -  _I am just afraid that since we are in a university now, we Vocaloids may change our personalities. What if Len becomes a pervert? What if Kaito becomes a pervert? What if all the male Vocaloids the entire worlds know becomes perverts?_ \- Luka then paused to think harder and more in depth -  _No. It will not happen. It can never happen. No one in this university will and shall become who they actually aren't. Our fans shouldn't think about us that way, either. In fact, if I sense such action occur, I will have no choice but to end it all! Conclude it all! Exit it all..._

×××

 After an hour, the dormitories of all students were completed and filled with furniture and students' properties. The speaker turned on again for another announcement.

 "Recruits, recruits," said Sweet Ann. "The day has ended for you. Classes are over. But we staff members will still have a watch on you. We will turn on security cameras in five minutes. Cameras will not check all angles and corners, but they will be placed around hallways and classrooms. You are free to do whatever you want at the moment. You can even talk to us. Enjoy the rest of the day."

 Miku got up from her bed and walked over silently to her door. She could see students walking around the hallway  _again_. She opened the door to take a closer peek. Her eyes searched around the hallway. She could see familiar Vocaloids and UTAUloids, but there was no one there she wanted to talk to.

  _Maybe I'll search myself,_ Miku thought, opening the door wider and closing it. Her first aim was to find familiar figures on the right side.


	3. Onii-chan

 "Onii-chan? Are you okay?" Rin asked curiously. She was aware and always worried of her identical twin, because he somehow acted quite... funny around her. Len was shaking uncontrollably and his eyes were widened. He then gasped and sat normally and gave a fake charming grin to Rin.

 "Yeah! I'm good!" Len giggled, trying hard to cover up his true feelings.

 "No, you're not." Rin replied in a serious tone. Len's fake expression quickly subsided into a neutral mouth. "I know you're not, Onii-chan. After all these years we've been together in Voice Synthesizer High, I've finally noticed something. You have always been thinking about something, embarrassing to important, but you do not want to tell me. You probably think it's for the best and you want to protect me, right?"

 Len replied with a nod and a faint "yes".

 "But I want to protect you, Onii-chan!" Rin squeaked, holding onto Len's hand. Len gasped under his breath, his head rising up and eyes transfixed onto Rin's grip onto his hand. Rin drooped her head down to hide her vibrant pink blush. "It is my duty to protect you, Onii-chan! You are my identical twin, and I want to help you reach your goals! You've helped me along the way, and I respect that! Let me help you!" - Rin's blush faded away as she rose her head to meet Len's eyes; Len got her attention - "So tell me  _what is wrong_! Come on! This isn't like you."

 "Do you remember Kaito?!" Len spat out after his twin's outburst. Rin's head slowly backed up.

 "Yes!" she replied.

 "He's our teacher now..." Len shakily groaned as he shivered. "We must call him Kaito-san now."

 "But won't it be the same with the rest of the teachers here? Kaito-san, Meiko-san?" Rin curiously asked.

 "You never know until you get to know them for the rest of this week! The staff members are going to be visiting us this entire week! They are going to visit students, whether they are inside their dormitories or wandering around in the halls. The university will not stop until all students meet all staff members."

 "Whoa, Onii-chan! How do you know such important information at an early pace?"

 Len let out a relieved sigh and gave Rin a simple smile. It was not fake. "Kaito told me this. I am sorry for not telling you this later on. I-"

 Len was interrupted as Rin gave him a tight hug on his waist. Len's cheeks were turning pink. Rin glanced at Len and gave him a mischievous grin.

 "You're blushing!" she teased. This statement only made Len blush even more. He covered his cheeks with the palms of his hands.

 "Shut up!" he groaned. Rin laughed and let go of her grip.

 There was a knock on the door.

 "I'll get it!" Rin joyfully said, jumping out of her position. As she ran to the doorknob, Len slowly got up and walked over next to his twin. Rin opened the door wide, eyes closed.

 "Good mornin'! Welcome to one of the Kagamines dormitories! This is my dormitory. Onii-chan is just staying here because he was helping me with my supplies. How are you doin' tonight?" Rin spoke fast with sass. She then opened her eyes.

 It was Kaito.

 "Hello, Rin-chan." Kaito replied. Rin gasped, her cheeks covered with her palms.

 " _Hiiii_ , Kaito-kun..." Rin giggled. She started to sway her body around. Kaito snickered.

 "You're still doing that? Ah, it never gets old," Kaito continued. "I remember you did that in high school." His eyes then turned to Len.

 "Hello, Len."

 "Kaito... -san..." Len growled slightly. Kaito laughed unexpectedly in reply. "Aww, don't be frightened. I'm not that bad. You should know that already."

 Kaito then stopped to look at the shoulder keyboard on the corner.

 "Oh, it's the shoulder keyboard you used for the talent show in high school!" Kaito walked over to it. Len growled under his breath and turned his head around to suspiciously look at Kaito's hand movement around the shoulder keyboard.

  _You remember so much from Voice Synthesizer High, don't you, Kaito-san?_ Len thought.  _Hmph. I wonder if you remember_ -

 "You also used it at the cheerleading tryouts for additional music for Rin-chan's performance! You couldn't find the song with the keyboard in the background, so you managed and was kind enough to replay that Niconico video and play the additional keyboard tunes along with the music."

 "Oh, Kaito-kun..." Rin giggled. "You remember so much!"

 "Well, we Vocaloids have good memory in our cyberbrains. Did Len remove that memory?"

 "Oh, I don't think so. Onii-chan has a perfect memory!"

  _Shit, he remembers it,_ Len continued to think.  _And no, I think I have a good memory in my cyberbrain. Fucking idiot._

"Um, Onii-chan?" Rin whimpered.

 "I am  _still fine_ ," Len breathed out.

  _Oh, Onii-chan..._ Rin thought.  _I will protect you. I don't care if you think I am overprotective. I just want to help you! Onii-chan... please... let me help you..._


	4. We Vocaloids Can Do Anything

 As for Miku, she was still frantically searching for familiar figures to have a conversation with. She then saw a figure with short brown hair in a classroom. The figure was placing objects onto the desk carefully. Miku's eyes then widened and she ran through the crowd to open the door the figure was in.

 "Meiko?" she gasped as she opened the door wide. Miku was certainly sure that it was Meiko. The short brown hair that looked like it was cut. The oversized big boobs that was probably bigger than Luka's. The voice.

 "Hello, Miku."

 Miku closed the door and ran to Meiko to give her a hug.

 "It  _is_ you, Meiko!" she gasped in surprise and happily. She then let go of her grip and let Meiko breathe.

 "Yes, it is me," replied Meiko. She stared into Miku's eyes with a smile and said nothing after that. Miku's smile was turning into a neutral, worried frown. It felt as if Miku was being stared at creepily by a mysterious, dark soul.

 "Meiko?"

 "Eh? Oh, I am so sorry," Meiko said, removing herself from the awkwardly creepy moment. "I was thinking about something."

 "Oh? What were you thinking about?" Miku said, her smile reappearing. It made Meiko blush slightly. She found peace and rewarded Miku with an answer.

 "I was thinking about... us," Meiko said, her tone growing deeper into what she was actually thinking about.

 "Us? As in, me and you?" Miku asked.

 "No, no, I mean the  _six of us_ ," Meiko replied. "As in, the all-stars. Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Meiko, and Kaito. We were once a faithful singing group of all-stars, but now... I am afraid we won't be able to sing songs like we did in the past. Remember 'SING&SMILE'? Re:ng made the music and lyrics for us to sing. Most fans liked your version better, Miku. But when they called us 'all-stars' ever since our collaboration- the six of us- damn, did it feel good to sing together and at different times. What if it never happens again?"

 "Meiko..." Miku softly said. "We will do it again."

 Meiko let out a small gasp and her eyes transfixed into Miku's.

 "Maybe not now, in one day, we will. Besides, you're one of our teachers. You and Kaito will let us sing. Stop putting yourself down and think that we are not going to do anything anymore! I cannot believe such nonsense! We are Vocaloids, made by the YAMAHA company, and we can do anything! We can sing! We can dance! We can talk! We can walk! We can do anything, Meiko! And don't you ever forget that!"

 Meiko gave Miku a smile and nodded. "I will never forget what you said, Miku. Shall that quote take me out of my misery."

 "Good." Miku concluded. She then turned around and walked away from the classroom. She slammed the door and didn't bother to look back at Meiko. But what Meiko did was so unexpected. She grabbed two full glass bottles of red wine and hid in the corner so security cameras couldn't catch a person drinking illegally. Meiko popped the cap off the bottle and threw it to an unknown angle of the classroom. She then jugged the bottle of wine, her throat full of liquid. She then pulled the bottle off her mouth and grunted. 

 "'We Vocaloids can do anything', huh?" scoffed Meiko. "Well, Miku-chan... You are  _wrong_. You don't know the true origin of Vocaloids. Have you forgot that we can shut down and be forgotten? We are just programs, but we can do human nature things, that's true. But remember... We are softwares."

 Meiko then started to choke and hack and cough her way down to the floor, vomiting wine. She then fainted on the floor, dropping her wine bottles. The glass broke into many uneven pieces. All that was left in the classroom was nothing but silence.


	5. Gumi & Piko

 Gumi was a part of the crowd. She was slowly walking around, but she was silent. She looked down on the floor, staring at her school shoes. She then unexpectedly bumped into someone. She couldn't see who it was because her eyes were closed. She landed onto the floor, wincing in pain. Her eyes then searched for the suspect, and it was probably the girl with a long dark green ponytail, who was laughing like one of those sassy-attitude teenage girls who has too many friends and too much high school drama going on with her life. She could not see her face.

 "Hey," said a male voice. "Are you alright?" He gave Gumi a hand. He smiled awkwardly. Gumi slowly grabbed his hand. The boy helped her up.

 "I-I'm okay," said Gumi, bowing her head down to the boy.

 "Oh, do you send notebook letters to Masters? I do, too," said the boy. Gumi gasped and her eyes looked at the white-haired adolescent. "My... Master is so... demanding and caring for me. My Master is probably a yandere. Always putting in so many 'I love yous' at the bottom of the letter."

 "M-Mine too!" Gumi gasped. The boy paid attention to her. "My Master one time put in an overprotective suggestion for me to stay safe around this university. I forgot what Master said though."

 The boy smiled. "My name is Piko. Utatane Piko. What is yours?"

 "Gumi."

 "That's it? Just Gumi?"

 "My full name is Megpoid Gumi, but I don't like sharing my last name much."

 "So do I!" Piko giggled. Gumi gave Piko a faint smile.

 "Anyways, that girl who pushed you around..."

 "Eh?"

 "That was Sonika, one of the most popular voice synthesizers in high school, but here... a university. She's best friends with 'badass' CUL and Aoki Lapis. As a matter of fact... her original outfit is similar to yours."

 "Yeah, I can tell. I saw her bio once. She's very... specific."

 Piko let out a short adorable laugh. "You are a little bit funny, Gumi!" Gumi blushed lightly as a response.

 "Hey! Want to check out my dormitory? I have a  _'Types of Deres'_ book! That way, we can see our inner  _dere_ personalities! I know many Master Notebook Repliers love that stuff."

 "Sure!" Gumi then followed Piko to his dormitory. What they didn't know is that the group of the bitches (Sonika, CUL, Aoki Lapis) were spying up on them and wanted to create rumors.

 "Sonika. 8:45 A.M. The two lovebirds are travelling to a dorm. Piko's dorm. Over." said Sonika in her earphones.

 "CUL. 8:45 A.M. Slowly walking. Thank God for this damn crowd! Over." said CUL in her earphones.

 "Lapis. 8:46 A.M. Question for Sonika. Are you sure this plan will be successful? Over." said Lapis in her earphones.

 "Sonika. 8:46 A.M. Reply to Lapis. Do not worry, Aoki. I guarantee that nothing will go wrong. We have never been caught with these earphones and staff has never confiscated this expensive shit. Don't worry. This will be another success... all done by the Teasing Three."

×××

 In Piko's dorm, the two unlikely friends were having fun.

 "Yanderes are very possessive and violent, don't you think?" Piko asked Gumi.

 "Oh yeah, like-"

  _Bam bam_.

 That was the sound of the door being slammed by a fist.

 "I'll get it," said Piko. He got up from his sitting position and opened the door. Of-fucking-course, it was the Teasing Three: Sonika, CUL, and Aoki Lapis.

 "Hi there, boy!" said Sonika innocently.

 "Oh, hello," said Piko shyly. "Are... Are you staff members?"

 "No, we are just friends who want to ask a simple, quick, and easy question to you. Nothing complicated." Sonika continued.

 "Alright then... what is the question?"

 "That girl over there... is she your girlfriend?" asked CUL. A mischevious smile then curled on her face. Piko screamed, his face turning beet red in embarrassment.

 "No! No! We are not in a relationship! We are just acquaintances who are becoming friends slowly, and it just started today!" Piko cried.

 "Are you sure?" Lapis snickered. "We think we saw you kissing in the hallway."

 "No! No! Please, no! This is such false advertising!" Piko gulped. Gumi was getting more confused and worried by the seconds going by.

 "Is that so?" Sonika scoffed. "You don't want me to make this into a rumor, don't 'cha?"

 "Please, no! I'm saying the truth! You're just being false!" wailed Piko.

 "I will make it into a rumor if you don't shut the  _fuck_ up, you pussy-dick," Sonika spat out from her bitchy, dirty potty mouth.

 "No! No!" Piko begged once again.

 "That will not be necessary," said Luka. She had her arms crossed and an angered/disappointed expression on her face. She got the Teasing Three's attention and they turned their heads around with rebel faces as Piko and Gumi were staring at the newly sparked moment.

 "Well, well, well, look at what we have here, girls," Sonika hissed. "It's miss Megurine Luka."

 "Yeah, it's me," Luka growled. "And you had better stop making fun of those two lovely synthesizers right there. I remember Gumi and Piko like it was yesterday. They were the most shy students of Voice Synthesizer High."

 "Oh, who gives a fuck," CUL muttered.

 "I give infinity fucks, thank you very much," Luka growled as a comeback.

 "Oh, yeah? Whatchu gonna do if we spread the rumor?" Sonika laughed.

 "I am going to call the police and tell them you have illegal spy earphones and that you were using them in a highly secured university," Luka stated firmly.

 The Teasing Three gasped in unison.

 "You wouldn't," growled Sonika.

 "Oh, but I would," Luka growled back.

 The Teasing Three then ran away and didn't look back at Luka as they disappeared from her sight. Luka then walked over to the doorway and held onto the doorknob.

 "Listen, Gumi, Piko," said Luka. "don't let those girls get in your way. They're nothing but a group of bitches who like to make fun of the students who are not noticed and aren't popular like them. But at least you've got each other, right? So be yourselves." Luka gave the two a smile and closed the door and left the two adolescents' sights.

 Piko then turned his head around to Gumi.

 "I'm so sorry, Gumi, I tried..." he whined.

 "It's okay," Gumi said. She gave Piko a smile. Piko smiled back and walked back to enjoy himself with a new friend.

 But the Teasing Three weren't completely let down.

 "What an asshole," Sonika growled, spitting saliva out of her mouth. "We must take another approach to those two."

 "But how? That Luka chick said that she would call the police!" Lapis whined.

 "We don't need to go to jail, Lapis," Sonika said, pulling out the earphones. "We can just fool someone stupid enough to let them have it."

 The rest of the team then pulled out their earphones.

 "Yeah, sounds like a good plan to me," CUL sighed.

 "Great," said Sonika. "Then it is settled. Shall the Teasing Three strike once again into making fun of the underclass."


	6. Meiko, Go Home, You're Drunk

 The door knocked on Meiko's classroom door. It was Kaito.

 "Yeah?!" yelled Meiko. She swallowed two pills and drank half of the water in the glass.

 "It's me," said Kaito, opening and closing the door. His mouth slightly opened from the broken and shattered scraps of glass and small puddles of red liquid that almost looked like blood.

 "Meiko!" he then cried, running to give her a tight hug. Meiko growled and pushed him over. Meiko took another shot of alcohol and grunted.

 "Six more of these and I'll be comatose enough to sleep with you tonight after we leave this goddamn hellhole," Meiko groaned. Her eyes turned weary. Kaito whimpered in discomfort.

 "Meiko, stop drinking," Kaito suggested in worry. "You're going to become a huge alcoholic. You may get fired from this job."

 "Nah," slurred Meiko. "These goddamn staff can't fire the one of the all-stars. Not even you, honey.." Meiko then gave Kaito a sloppy hug- one hand near his chest, one hand near his... belt. Kaito started to blush and slowly push Meiko's hands off his body.

 "Meiko!" Kaito snapped. "You're drunk!"

 "Eh, nah, I ain't," Meiko moaned.

 "Yes, you are!"

 "No, I ain't. If you marry me, then you'd see."

 "Can't you hear what you're saying? Your dialogue is heavily repulsive and revolting! You are drunk!"

 "No, I'm not."

 "Yes, you are!"

 "No, I'm  _not_!"

 " _Yes_ ,  _you are_!  _Go home_ ,  _Meiko_!  _You_ ' _re drunk_!"

 As Kaito yelled that statement out, Big Al opened the classroom door. Sweet Ann was next to him, so he wasn't alone.

 "What the living hell is going on?" Big Al growled. "Is someone drunk on the job?"

 "No!" Meiko slurred.

 "Yes!" Kaito whimpered.

 "If you're drunk, that's fine," Sweet Ann stated. "But remember, you are teachers. Staff. You are going to have to visit all students. Do not forget that. Tomorrow. All students. If not tomorrow during our expected time limit, you will only get thirty-five minutes on Wednesday. Remember that." Sweet Ann then slammed the door and walked away with Big Al.

 "Argh, why are they always together and next to each other?" Meiko muttered.

 "They're married," Kaito sighed.

 "Marry me, Kaito," moaned Meiko.

 "I would if you weren't  _drunk_ ," Kaito replied. He then left the classroom. Meiko scoffed and had another shot.  _Again_.

 "If II'm drunk, I'm drunk, honey," Meiko muttered to herself. "It's called being an alchoholic."

 And instead of Meiko taking a shot, Meiko drank from another red wine bottle.


	7. The Otaku Side Of Me

 Len opened Rin's door but turned his head around to say something before leaving. He had the shoulder keyboard pushing weight on him.

 "I'm going to go to my dorm now," Len said.

 Rin gasped. "Really? What are you going to do?"

 "I'm going to practice the keyboard," Len replied with a smile. "I haven't played it in a while and I want to remember the tunes and sounds of each key once again. Summer break makes you forget anything and everything."

 Rin giggled. "Okay!"

 Len nodded and closed the door. His dorm was right next to his twin's. He entered his one and only dorm and locked the door. Len pushed the shoulder keyboard off his shoulder and threw it softly on the bed. He was lying. Instead, he was going to play some inappropriate video games for men that included women with unacceptable body shapes and figures for children on his PlayStation 4. But that was not all. Len was also going to read the manga "Pastel" because the main female character amused him so and her figure looked very sexy. He was also going to watch anime on Crunchyroll on the PlayStation 4. The last thing he was going to do was play Hatsune Miku: Project Mirai DX on his Nintendo 3DSXL and try to buy as many outfits for the Nendoroid figures of the all-stars because he had thousands of money to spend on the game.

 Len was an otaku, and no one knew why. No one knew what caught his attention for him to watch anime and read manga and play games with characters that looked like they were from an anime or manga.

 As a matter of fact, Len was a big liar also. He lied for the "greater good"- his greater good- and he always got away with it because people thought that he would never lie because based on Len's appearance, others thought he was some innocent young teenage boy that didn't bother for asking much attention, but loved to be loved by others from other worlds. But Len as a person... he lied.

 As Len turned on his PlayStation 4, he immediately put on Hyperdimension Neptunia. Len giggled as he blushed.

 "These girls are so sexy," he squealed. "Makes me wanna..." Len's hand then travelled to his pants and he pulled them off along with his underwear. He started to rub his penis with his right hand as he heard sucking noises come from the PlayStation 4. He then moved his hand up and down and kept that rhythm and continued to do it, but as he kept going, the pace grew faster. Len surrendered himself to his hand movements that he didn't know what to do. He was breathing heavily and groaning in-between.

 "I can't..." he sighed. A few seconds later, semen did spill out of his penis, but barely anything came out. Len then checked his hand. All that was visible was a small white puddle of semen on his hand and a small line on his penis.

 "What the fuck?" Len said to himself. "I... can't masturbate..." He then licked the puddle off his hands with his tongue and pulled his underwear and pants up. Len then growled and looked up to the sky.

 "That's it," he continued to mutter. "If I can't masturbate and barely anything comes out and I cannot come properly, I must have sex with someone. But it will... take a while."


End file.
